Serena
by tuxmoonfan
Summary: Sailor Moon with a Cinderella twist. After her father dies Serena is has no where to go but to stay with her step mother as a servant. Will she ever find love?


Serena

By tuxmoonfan

I don't not own Sailor moon

Serena Phillips walked through the front door of her house feeling all-alone.

Her father had died of a heart attack when she was only 10 years old. It happened right in front

of her. She could still remember him riding threw the yard and waving to her then him falling

off of his horse to the ground in pain.

She remembered that day her father had brought her home a new mother named Beryl and two new sisters named Ann she was really mean to Serena but her sister Mina was really nice to Serena. Mina never treated Serena like a servant she treated her like a sister much less then Ann, Ann hit Serena and took everything nice from her that her father had given her.

Serena had a nice room but her sister Ann took it from her so now she lived in the attic with a mattress one sheet, one pillow, and one heavy sheet. The only thing Serena had from her father was her heart Necklace and from her real mother a ring that Beryl had let her keep.

"SERENA " her stepmother yelled.

"Coming stepmother" she called and walked in to the dinner room where her stepmother and sisters where.

"Yes stepmother?" she asked looking at her as she put on a smile, "we are going in to town

today to get Ann and dress and some other things, we need you to carry the bags" she told Serena.

"Yes stepmother " she replied and walked out of the room.

"Endymion" Malachite yelled "what if you or we get caught?" he asked the prince. "Oh Malachite stop "Endymion told him as they walked in to town.

"If anything happens to you your father will kill me "

"Relax "Endymion told him as he walked faster.

While they were walking into town, they started talking "Malachite do not call me, Endymion, someone can find out I really am the prince in disguise, call me Darien!

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Malachite rolled his eyes and fallowed his price around.

As they walked by standing close by were Serena and Mina. "I wish Ann would hurry up and pick something out already" Mina snapped as she watched her sister look at some rings and other small pieces of Jewels.

"Serena hold these " Beryl snapped and gave the poor girl five more bags. Mina frowned it just wasn't fair for Serena to me treated this way.

"Mother, can I help Serena, those bags look heavy for her?" asked Mina.

"No Mina!" she said back at her angrily. Ann was thinking, I hope Mother keeps treating that little servant girl bitch the same, and worse I hate her. Ann laughed. Mina gave both her mother and sister a dirty look and turned to Serena, and helped her with the bags even though her mother didn't let her.

Mina and Serena walked to another store behind Ann and Beryl, when they bumped into Endymion and Malachite. "Watch where you are going" Mina snapped not looking up as she started to put the fallen items back in the many bags she carried.

"Are you ok, ladies?"Serena looked up and smiled " Yes we are ok, you'll have to excess my sister she's have an off day "Serena told the two men in front of her. " Is anything broken "Darien wondered.

"Everything is fine "Serena said picking up her bags off of the ground."I am sorry about that "Darien said picking up the bag with something broken inside. Serena and Mina looked at them again and frowned "It is ok" Serena said taking the bags from them if Beryl were to see her right now she would truly get a beaten when she got home.

Darien smiled at Serena "May I ask your name?" he asked looking at her. He couldn't believe not beautiful she looked with her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"My name is Serenity, but everyone calls me Serena." "Oh" replied Darien. "What about your

friend's name?" asked Malachite. "My name is Minako but everyone calls me Mina."

"Did you know your name means surrounded by beauty and love?" Malachite asked.

"No I did not "she replied.

"What are your names?" asked Serena. Darien thought of saying his actual name, but decided not

to because he would be caught.

"My name is Darien and this is my friend....... he thought of a name for Malachite."And this is my friend.... Jonathon."

Serena nodded then heard "SERENA GET IN HERE NOW" Beryl yelled "Oh no she's mad" Mina said

"SERENA MINA NOW" Beryl yelled " I better get in there before mother flips " Mina said and walked in to the store.

"Goodbye" Serena said and walked in. Darien and Malachite looked at each other and watched the two leave in a hurry.

"Serena how many times have I told you not to talk to anyone "Beryl snapped she was really mad.

"Sorry" she said "You'll be cleaning the whole house once we are home" Beryl said and gave her more

bags as they left the store.

"Yes stepmother" Serena whispered. "Mother, it's unfair that Serena has to do that, when I did the same thing, so I deserve punishment as well," Mina complained. "Fine, you want to work?" Beryl asked. Mina nodded. "Well, go help that brat then" she said very angry.

"Come Ann, let's find you a perfect dress "Beryl said in a sweet tone leaving the two blondes behind them.


End file.
